BFF
by Iapsa
Summary: After "All The News", Adrena Lynn has to go to jail. Even being only 17. There, when everybody is mocking her fake TV program, she meets the only one who defends her and lets everyboy afraid. She didn't know that this woman would be her new B.F.F. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Well, guys, my "last" promised story. Here is "B.F.F.", talks about Adrena Lynn and Shego, and how they started being B.F.F.s (in all my stories they are). So, enjoy! And thank you for everyone who voted on my poll. Now I think I'll close it. Thanks again!

* * *

><p>"" You'll meet in a closed three years in jail!" The judge said. "<p>

It was very clear. It was different from inside the car, where there was just a little light.

"In the jail?" Adrena Lynn asked "But I'm underage!"

The clear reminder of the trial wouldn't leave her head. It was now official: she was ordered to spend the next three years of her life in jail. Even with only 17 years.

The policewoman led her to the corridors. Adrena Lynn didn't know where she was going. Only saw corridors, corridors and more corridors. And some other policemen. Rarely have someone like her, being led.

"Newcomer?" A policewoman asked the one who was leading Adrena Lynn, when they passed a door.

"Yes." She replied.

"Wait, isn't her that girl from TV?"

"Is she yes, Adrena Lynn..."

Adrena Lynn sighed. She already knew what would listen.

"And you had some succeeded, huh, girl?" The policewoman who was already inside the room sneered. Adrena Lynn remained quiet "Hopefully when you get out of here everyone will have already forgotten your farce..."

"OK, OK, let it go, she needs to be questioned." The first policewoman said.

"That's why I'm here." The other one said "You can go, I take care of her from now on."

The first policewoman withdrew, closing the door.

"Sit down, please." The policewoman who remained in the room said. Adrena Lynn obeyed. She removed the handcuffs from her hands and lit the lamp. Then continued "Name?"

"Adrena Lynn." Adrena Lynn said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that your real name is" Adrena Lynn?" The policewoman asked her "It's a stage name, right?"

"No, my name is really Adrena Lynn." Adrena Lynn repeated.

"In the registry? No, it can be."

"Well, it is now."

"Now?"

"I mean, some day it was Jessica, Jessica Sttartly, but after I started the TV show... I decided to officially change it to Adrena Lynn.

"I got it." The policewoman said, taking notes on a clipboard "Age?"

"17."

"17?" The policewoman asked "What are you doing here?"

"I guess nobody cared much for the fact that I was underage." Adrena Lynn said with a hint of complaint.

"Will you complete 18 this year?"

"Next year, my birthday is in January."

"What day?"

"23."

"OK." The policewoman said, turning the paper into the clipboard "The reason for you to be here in your statement consists fraud of television program and... Kidnapping of a 16 year old boy and the victim's exposure to risk of death and involvement of more two underage in seriously dangerous situations?"

Adrena Lynn gritted teeth.

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"That is what is organized crime, eh?" The policewoman said, again turning the paper into the clipboard "Do you deny the charges?"

"And is there how to deny?" Adrena Lynn asked "Was live on all television networks in the U.S., if it weren't like this I even hired a lawyer..."

"Didn't you contract?"

"The shooting was proof against me."

"And your business, did they do nothing?"

"Nothing." Adrena Lynn sighed, as if saddened by what was going to say next "When I was cut off the TV they have resigned..."

"And your..." The policewoman asked "Camera Man?"

"He was acquitted, along with everyone else who worked with me."

"Just you came here?"

"Just me."

There was a pause. Adrena Lynn just looked down like if she wanted everything to be over soon.

"Well." The policewoman concluded, holding the clipboard "I'll take you to the inspection and then will be forwarded to your cell."

Adrena Lynn just nodded. The policewoman handcuffed her again and led her out of the room.

More corridors. One more crowded than the other. There were several women there waiting for the inspection. Adrena Lynn is positioned at the end of the queue, behind a fat woman with brown hair.

"What a hell..." The woman complained, looking at all sides, until faced Adrena Lynn behind her "Damn, isn't it the radical girl of the TV show?"

All the other women whispered to each other, looking to Adrena Lynn.

"Hey, hey, what is all that noise?" A guard asked, opening the door of the room where someone was inspected. The women were silent for a moment, but when the guard closed the door again, the woman who was in front of Adrena Lynn played:

"Let's see who will share a cell with the star…"

The others laughed out loud, without fear. Adrena Lynn shrink back, saying only a "stop", which wasn't even heard in the midst of so much laughter.

Suddenly another door opened, and a policeman left a young woman, apparently 23 years, on the floor, slamming the door as soon as she turned away.

At the same time the woman threw herself against the door, almost preventing the policeman from closing it. Her long black hair covered her back and part of the arms. Her clothes, instead of the usual oranges as the inmates, was completely black with a yellow facade with the words "EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. KEEP DISTANCE "written on it.

She punched the door, angry at not being able to escape. Women in line retreated, appearing to be afraid of who had just entered. Adrena Lynn, however, continued in the same place, curious about the woman. She fell to her knees, leaning with her hands. Adrena Lynn watched her. The nails, strong and long, scratched the floor.

Women slowly returned to the queue, seeing that the newcomer doesn't get off the ground.

"So it means that the " TV star " has a bit of courage?" The fat woman with brown hair said again. Adrena Lynn shrink back even more when she started laughing. The others imitated, but seconds later, something broke them off.

"Hey!" Called the woman newcomer, rising from the ground. At once the laughter stopped. She continued, staring at the plump brown haired "Leave the girl alone!"

Adrena Lynn looked deeply into her eyes. They were emerald green. Her face was really beautiful. She had defined curves and was thin. But it was also possible to see she was very strong. The skin was pale green. Is was possible to see the perfect white teeth behind the black lips.

"What is all this out there?" The guard shouted, opening the door again. At the same time the policeman opened the door again.

"It's only Matter Cutter, I'll take her out right now, just bring her here to fix a mess she had made." He said, dragging the woman out of the room. She insisted, giving a blow to the police that almost toppled him. However, he resisted and dragged her away. The guard closed the door.

"And you, be quiet," she ordered "No mess out here!"

She came into the room, closing the door once more. Adrena Lynn hadn't even moved.

"Hey..." The fat woman with brown eyes caught. Adrena Lynn looked at her. "Sorry, Miss Star, I didn't want bother you..."

Adrena Lynn hesitated.

"Just because of her..." She said, remembering that the woman had defended her "Who was her?"

"How so, who was her? Matter Cutter, didn't you recognize her?"

She turned away, afraid that the guard returned. Adrena Lynn scratched the head, thinking to herself.

"Matter Cutter?..." She wondered, remembering the woman who had defended her. The phrase "EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. KEEP DISTANCE "on her clothes aroused her curiosity.

* * *

><p>So? What do you think about it? I think this story won't be "THE STORY OF THE YEAR', but it's cute. I mean, will start being in the next chapter, I guess. Hope you enjoyed, I'll update as soon as I can!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

That really wasn't her best day. After being inspected, examined, bookmarked, numbered, etc., at the end of the day, Adrena Lynn almost fainted in the refectory, knocking her tray of food on another woman. 

It caused a complete mess. Adrena Lynn, realizing that was still conscious, took the tray off the ground quickly so as not be noticed by anyone, but the woman stopped in front of her avoided the feat. 

"Hey, do you think it's just because you're famous you can do whatever you want?" She asked, pulling the orange uniform of Adrena Lynn - This is not Broadway, here the newcomers obey! 

She had her hand raised to hit Adrena Lynn, who closed the eyes expecting the worst pain of her life. 

"Hey, hey, hey, what a mess is this?" The guard asked, approaching the both. The woman gave Adrena Lynn at the time and lied: 

"The newcomer threw her food on the floor and put the blame on me, I screamed that I had done nothing and she tried do hit me!" 

The guard looked serious at Adrena Lynn, who was almost lying on the ground. 

"Listen, girl, you're thinking this is a boarding school?" She asked. Adrena Lynn looked at her scared. 

"I didn't do that..." She defended herself. 

"Shut up, grabs the food off the floor and go eat it!" The guard commanded, turning away. Adrena Lynn struggled to piece together what was left of the plate of food that had overthrown. 

"Come on, TV star!" Said another woman, behind her. Adrena Lynn got up running, taking almost everything she could from the floor and walked out as soon as possible. 

The other women sitting in their seats, seemed to laugh at her. Obviously it wasn't every day that a TV star came on the same chain they were. Adrena Lynn sat in a quiet place, wheres he thought that could eat in peace. 

Before long, she realized that her food was cold and dirty. And almost half of the juice had spilled from the cup. She took a mouthful of food. 

"What a horror..." She moaned, wanting to spit out the food. 

"What is it, cannot be without your caviar?" Taunted a tall woman with red hair, now behind Adrena Lynn, soon after starting to laugh along with others that attended it. 

Adrena Lynn ignored her, turning to look at food, thinking of a way to eat it. The women came away from her, seeing that they she didn't care about the irony. She tried to eat again, and again almost without success. She almost stopped eating. "I can't eat it ...", she thought. 

But she was hungry. Needed to eat, or the stomach wouldn't leave her alone. 

"Here we go..." She told herself, eating a little more. She tried to ignore the taste. As the minutes passed, she realized that it wasn't SO hard to eat. The next day would be much easier, since the food would at least be clean. 

She was about to finish the dish when suddenly felt something strange on her back. She felt the area and realized there was something underneath the clothes. Terrified, she put her hand under her blouse and pulled, by hand, something she found was a cockroach. 

Adrena Lynn let out a deafening roar when she came across the insect in her hands. She had a terrible fear of it. They were so dirty, so ugly, so hideous... 

The whole refectory laughed. Even the guards against the walls loose a giggle. Adrena Lynn continued to yell, trying to get rid of the cockroach. Once the insect out of her hand, it didn't contain the fear and vomited. 

Every effort to have eaten was in vain. Now, dirty and ashamed, Adrena Lynn didn't know what to do. Even if she didn't want, would have to live there for the next 3 years..." 

She looked at all sides. The woman who had defended that morning wasn't there. Adrena Lynn was desperate. 

Among all women, only a small group didn't laugh. Adrena Lynn hadn't seen, but were the women of the line for the inspection of that morning. Especially the fat with brown hair. 

"So this is the "freaky girl" we watched on TV, huh?" A woman scoffed. Adrena Lynn almost cried. The fat brown hair nodded to the woman who had just spoken, as if to warn that she would end badly for doing what was doing. But she didn't stop. Adrena Lynn could only look down. 

"OK, enough, enough!" A policewoman ordered, clapping her hands "The show is over!" 

Slowly the noise faded. However, Adrena Lynn still saw some women laughing. Not even the police contained laughter. 

She wouldn't try to eat the remaining food. Don't even drink the juice. Just stood where she was, quiet, trying not to attract attention from anyone else. 

Bath time was even worse than the dinner. Not that Adrena Lynn had too embarrassed to shower in front of other women, but they seemed really interested in seeing how was the intimate of a "TV star". It really bothered her.

At bedtime, Adrena Lynn was guided by a guard to her cell To her surprise, for now, didin'tt share it with anyone else. The other women seemed to be jealous. All so far shared a cell.

Adrena Lynn sat on the bed, just before bedtime. All seemed still look ugly to her.

"Look what luck, huh?" One of the women mocked. Adrena Lynn looked at her "Your lawyer got you had a particular cell?"

"I didn't hire a lawyer." Adrena Lynn said, trying to ignore the mocking.

"Oh yeah, the money was short after the hoax was discovered, right?"

All laughed. 

"Leave me alone!" Adrena Lynn protested, getting up from bed. 

"Come make me stop!" Challenged the other, leaning against the railing. Adrena Lynn hesitated. The woman was too strong to be overturned as well. Seeing that no one spoke, she continued "Cannot, huh? You coward, you're nothing!" 

Another wave of laughter began. Adrena Lynn almost hid from under the blankets, but she heard a familiar voice before. 

"Maybe she is not, Tess, but I assure you that I am!" 

There was silence. Adrena Lynn noted, the same woman who had seen the morning appear near the bars of the cell of the woman who played. 

"And then?" She asked. 

Again she was silent. Adrena Lynn watched it thoughtfully. "Matter Cutter... Why are all afraid of her here? And why is she loose?"She thought. 

"OK, no need to stress..." The woman behind bars said, visibly frightened. 

"I stress me when someone disobeys me!" 

Suddenly, a guard came running out the door. 

"What is it, Matter Cutter?" She demanded, approaching the woman with black hair and holding her arm. 

-They were abusing the newcomer!" She said. 

"Really?" The guard asked "Since you advocate the "novice" that way, go share the cell with her!" 

Adrena Lynn saw the woman being practically pushed into her cell. Just like in the morning, she fought against the bars, almost doubling them in half. But the guard walked away before she brought down the cell. 

"Damn!" She complained. Adrena Lynn, at this point, was huddled on the bed. 

"You..." she stammered. The woman turned to her. She stopped at once. 

"No need to fear." She said. 

Adrena Lynn got out of bed. She slowly approached the woman, until see her face clearly. 

"Wait, I know you..." She said "You're the woman who stands green plasma in the hands!" 

"Exactly." 

"Matter Cutter..." 

"Artistic name." 

Adrena Lynn was closer to her. 

"Why do you defend me like that?" She asked. 

"Cause isn't fair what they are doing." 

"Did you experience the same?" 

"No. They are afraid of my powers, never do anything to me." 

"What a luck..." 

Adrena Lynn lowered her head. 

"You're Adrena Lynn, no?" The woman asked. 

"I am..." Adrena Lynn sighed. 

"What a strange name..." 

"I wasn't born with that name. It has been Jessica. If I can ask you, and yours?" 

She took several seconds to respond. 

"Shego."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! That's almost the end of the story. Just one more chapter, I guess. I'm a very emotional person, even if I don't cry or things like this (I call myself "The most emotional tough girl in the world"). And I think this story is the cutest I wrote until now. It talks about friendship, and… I just don't know, it is beautiful! For me, is more beautiful than the love (I mean, dating love), because, check if I'm right, when this love ends, who comforts you? Maybe your family, or maybe your friends! Not your boyfriend (girlfriend) or your husband (wife).

However, right here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was almost as if the night hadn't passed. When Adrena Lynn woke up the next day, seemed to have slept only a few seconds.<p>

"What time is it?..." She asked, yawning.

"7:00 a.m." Shego replied, with a totally different tone.

"Didn't you sleep?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"I don't usually sleep when I'm stuck."

Adrena Lynn chose not to ask anything else. Shego was sitting cross-legged on the bed. Her black hair covered the whole back.

A guard passed in the hallway, opening the door of the cells. The women were walking to the refectory to have breakfast. Adrena Lynn watched them exit while waiting for the guard to open her cell.

"Breakfast?" She asked Shego.

"Yeah." Shego answered "They have breakfast at 7h00 a.m. every day. Get used to it.

"Don't you have breakfast?"

"When they give me, yes."

"And when they don't give?"  
>Shego rolled her eyes.<p>

"When they don't give, don't give." She replied. Adrena Lynn thought it better to keep quiet.

The guard approached the cell. She hesitated a bit before opening, staring at Shego. But then opened the door normally, as if it were just normal.

"You girls can go out..." The guard said, sounding not like anything having to leave Shego out to eat.

The both left the cell, and started walking to the refectory. Along the way, Adrena Lynn asked:

"How long have you been here?"

"One month..." Shego replied "I don't know exactly."

"And managed to win the respect of everybody so fast?" Adrena Lynn asked, amazed.

"That must be the twentieth time that I'm stuck!"

Adrena Lynn pretended to understand. "How can someone be stuck 20 times?" She asked.

"How much is your time worth?" She asked.

"Perpetua..."

"Without parole?"

"No parole."

May once Adrena Lynn couldn't understand.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" She asked.

"Never."

At this point Adrena Lynn stopped walking.

"I'll stop asking," she said "I'll never get to sleep well again!"

Shego laughed.

"I'm never here for over a month..." She said, still laughing "Don't worry..."

Adrena Lynn laughed too, before realizing had arrived at the refectory.

The place was noisy and messy as the previous day. But as soon as Shego entered, the noise ceased. Adrena Lynn was impressed. Just getting into a mess she was able to get silence.

"Well, I..." Adrena Lynn said "I'll get my food."

She paid no attention to where Shego would go, just walked into the queue. This time, nobody spoke to her. "They no longer speak to me just because I spoke to Shego?" She thought. The other women seemed to be afraid of her.

Adrena Lynn picked up the food quickly and walked to the tables, looking for somewhere to sit.

"Hey!

She heard someone calling. Once she turned her head realized it was Shego.

"Sit here!" She asked, pointing to a place beside her on the bench. Adrena Lynn looked around. The other women stared even more.

"OK..." She said, walking to where Shego was sitting. The others didn't take their eyes off her.

Adrena Lynn sat next to Shego. She seemed happy to see her.

"The food here sucks." Shego demanded, eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Yeah..." Adrena Lynn agreed, also getting a scoop.

"But you must get used to it, it's like this every day."

They both laughed. Adrena Lynn glanced back. Many women still looked at her and Shego.

"Shego..." She called, whispering. Shego turned to her "So, why are all of them looking at me like that?"

"They're just jealous." Shego replied.

"Jealous?"

"It's because you sat next to me and not them."

Adrena Lynn began to eat. The way Shego spoke was a little selfish, but she knew that the fact of sitting beside her in jail meant more than having good behavior. At least for the prisoners.

"So:" Shego asked "You came here because they discovered that your program was a fake?"

"Because of it too." Adrena Lynn replied "When it happened I tried to get revenge on Kim Possible..."

"Wait, wait!" Shego broke, dropping the spoon "You said Kim Possible?"

Yes, she is the responsible for all this."

"So we share feelings." Shego sighed "You have no idea how I hate that girl..."

Adrena Lynn laughed.

"I have devised a great plan, I don't know how did she..." She started to say.

"You can go around stopping." Shego stopped "The motto of the princess is 'I can do anything', so if you think that a 'great plan' will defeat her... You're wrong."

"And if she" can do anything " how we defeat her?"

"Girl, this is the response of one million dollars..." Shego laughed. Adrena Lynn did the same.

"They really offer 1 million, for those who find out it out?" She asked, still laughing.

"Of course not!" Shego laughed "I think for that answer the minimum prize is 100 million..."

They laughed loudly, forgetting completely that they were in a jail. The other women looked at them again.

Seconds later, the bell that announced the end of the breakfast rang.

"I haven't finished eating." Adrena Lynn sighed.

"Me neither." Shego said "The thing here is to be fast. You need to eat fast, shower fast, using the toilet fast..."

"Don't you shower with the others too?"

"No, I have a private bath."

Adrena Lynn looked at her with astonishment.

"Now I understand why others look at me crooked for being near you!" She said, laughing "Are they afraid that I can get a private bathroom too?"

"No..." Shego replied, rising from the table "They'll glaze over because you're near the most dangerous woman in the jail! They're afraid..."

Adrena Lynn also arose from the table, asking:

"If you have plasma hands, why don't you just break out of here?"

"Because of a thing invented by Global Justice, which is called 'cure'."

"Cure?"

"It's an injection they apply in me when they catch me. It temporarily stops my powers, maximum time, 1 month."

"Isn't there is a kind of it that is eternal?"

"No!" Shego said "My powers don't leave me!"

Adrena Lynn laughed.

"If you're so dangerous, why haven't they sent you to the electric chair?" She asked.

"And who said they didn't?"

Shego seemed to think that question was obvious.

"Have you ever been there?" Adrena Lynn inquired "How are you alive?"

"I have powers, Adrena Lynn!" Shego joked. They both laughed, leaving the refectory.

* * *

><p>Well, guys, that's just one thing I need to say: You're my life! You make my day every time you read andor review my stories! Oh, I completely emotional today!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! I know, It's starnge, 2 chapters on the same day, but here it is! I warn: Sad chapter. At least in the beginning. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for everybody who read it!

* * *

><p>That day has gone so fast as the night. Adrena Lynn and Shego spent much time together. And the other women just stared. The both enjoyed talking so much that almost forgot where they were.<p>

Soon after lunch, however, Shego was dragged out of the yard by 6 policemen. Adrena Lynn was startled by the scene.

"Where are they taking her?" She asked.

"Where, nobody knows." A blonde woman who stood beside her said "All we know is that is going to be a good deal of torture."

Adrena Lynn jumped off the bench.

"Torture?" She asked.

"They torture Matter Cutter whenever they can." The woman said "Still hold out hope that she'll reveal the secret of her powers."

"Secret?"

"They think there's a way to get them out of her forever." The woman said "That's why they always torture her."

"If you know that…" Adrena Lynn whispered "What do they do to her exactly?"

"Well..." The woman said "They beat her, whip her... I'm not sure... Just know that if nothing works they bring her to the electric chair."

"And is this legal?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"Newcomer, this is a jail!" The woman said "What law exists here?"

Suddenly a bell rang.

"End of the break!" The police announced. The women stopped what they were doing and began returning to their cells. Adrena Lynn ran across the courtyard, looking for any sign of Shego. But she wasn't there.

"Jessica, time to return to your cell!" A policewoman ordered. Adrena Lynn turned to her. It was strange to be called by the old name.

"It's Adrena Lynn!" She corrected.

"Whatever, go back to your cell!" The police repeated. Adrena Lynn went to her.

"Where's Shego?" She asked.

"Matter Cutter?" The policewoman said "I don't know. Probably being tortured."

"Will she come back?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"-I hope no." The policewoman said. Adrena Lynn was really angry to hear that "Come on, please?"

Adrena Lynn followed the other women. For each corridor, she sought traces of Shego. But found nothing. She thought about running away when came to her cell, so could see if Shego was OK.

"Don't even think in going there." A guard warned her, seeing the way she looked at the exit door from the hallway. Adrena Lynn conformed. It wouldn't work get out of there. It was madness. She sat on her bed and looked out the window.

In this, several hours passed, but Adrena Lynn didn't notice. She kept looking out the window. When she arrived at the jail, the sun shone on it. But now it was cloudy and cold. Shego would be somewhere out there.

"Why do you look that much out the window?" A woman asked. Adrena Lynn searched her and saw a black face and in one of the nearby cells. She didn't answer, figuring it would be a kind of provocation. The woman continued "Hey, you talk to me, I'll not upset you, I'm a newcomer here too.

Adrena Lynn turned to her.

"When you arrived?" She asked.

"A week ago." The girl replied "I am also young, I made 18 2 months ago."

Adrena Lynn felt that she didn't lie.

"When I was a child one of my favorite pastimes was looking out the window." She said "I was looking for birds. I thought the most they fly."

"Really?" The girl asked.

"Yes. I wanted to fly in an airplane at that time. But I was scared to death when I did it for the first time."

Adrena Lynn looked back at the window. Seconds later, a policewoman approached her cell.

"Adrena Lynn?" She called.

"What?" She asked.

"Why do you look so much through this window?" The policewoman asked. Adrena Lynn waited a few seconds, then asked:

"Where is she?"

"Matter Cutter? Being tortured." The policewoman said.

"She told me that there is no way to take her powers away." Adrena Lynn "Surely she has told you..."

"She swears that there's no way." The police agreed "But... Who believes, huh?"

"And why not believe?"

The police took a few seconds to respond.

"Look, she's the most dangerous woman in the world, we can't believe everything she says."

"But she..." Adrena Lynn began to ask.

"I know what you're thinking." The police stopped her.

"She was good with me, if not for her I would be suffering much more here..."

The policewoman stared at Adrena Lynn.

"Child, there's only one thing you need to know:" she sighed "Your friend is very misunderstood."

Adrena Lynn said nothing, just looked down. A bell rang.

"Break!" The police announced. The women stood up and waited for her to open their cells. This time, Adrena Lynn was the first. She walked slowly out of the cell, entering the hallway. She didn't want to leave the cell. Was afraid of Shego returning while she was away. Adrena Lynn began to think that her friend was dead... But "friend"? They had met only one day ago...

However, arriving in the courtyard, Adrena Lynn saw Shego sitting on the bench, alone. Her black hair flew in the wind. She just looked down.

Adrena Lynn ran to her.

"Shego!" She called. Shego didn't stop to look down. Arriving at her side, Adrena Lynn sat on the bench and asked "Are you okay?" Shego made only "yes" with the head "What did they do to you?"

"It's always the same..." Shego sighed, still not looking at Adrena Lynn "Glad that this time they just hit me..."

"So you weren't whipped, weren't taken to the electric chair?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"No." Shego replied. It hardly seemed the same person "This time it was alright..."

She finally lifted her face, looking Adrena Lynn. There was a recent cut on her left cheek.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Adrena Lynn asked, worried.

"I can handle the torture, but..." Shego said "They are threatening my boss, Dr. Drakken...

And he can't handle as much as I can... In fact, don't handle anything..."

Adrena Lynn was really touched by the scene. Shego looked really worried.

"It will be okay..." She said, involving Shego with the arm.

"I can't let anything happen to him..."

Shego and Adrena Lynn continued in the same position. By far, the police were still watching them. But they paid no attention.

That night, Adrena Lynn was awakened by a poke in the shoulder. She didn't know who was doing that till listen Shego's voice.

"Adrena Lynn?" She called "Adrena Lynn..."

Adrena Lynn moved in the bed and opened the eyes. Shego stood was beside her.

"Shego?" She asked "What is it?"

"My powers have returned, Adrena..." She said, visibly happy.

"What?" Adrena Lynn asked, sitting up in bed.

"Exactly..." Shego whispered "Come, let's break out of here."

Adrena Lynn was astonished.

"Really?" She asked.

"Totally." Shego whispered "Hurry!"

"Wait." Adrena Lynn asked, looking at Shego "You defended me, helped me, and now want to bring me along with you on your trail... Why?"

Shego smiled, approaching Adrena Lynn.

"Is for that B.F.F.s exist."

* * *

><p>And so? What did you think?<p>

I'm glad I finished this story, you can't imagine how! This was a very important chapter to me because I told about remembering childhood (when Adrena Lynn was looking out the window), and, while writing, I listened to a CD I recorded when I was 11. OK, not TOO much time ago, but I changed too much in these two years. Almost three. I wrote this whole story listening to "It's Over", by The Cheetah Girls (yeah, I used to like them). And this song is very sad… Yeah, I'm having an emotional day!

Thanks for everybody who read this story! You're my life, as I already said. And, please, read "Electro Revelation", I'll publish it tomorrow if I can. And, PLEASE, tell everyone you know in the site to read it! And remember them that I accept anonymous reviews! Thanks a million!


End file.
